Pups Save A Suicidal Pup
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A Staffordshire Terrier pup named Terry attempts to end his life because of how miserable he feels living alone on the streets. Will anyone be able to convince Terry to reconsider his choice & will Terry follow through with his plan?


**PUPS SAVE A SUICIDAL PUP**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Monday. School had finished & everyone had gone off to do what they usually would during afternoons. A Staffordshire Terrier pup walked through Adventure Bay feeling miserable. His name was Terry. Terry was miserable because he felt like life wasn't worth living. His parents had abandoned him, he lived on the streets & had nobody to care for & love him. He decided to take his own life to end the suffering he endured.

"I can't do this anymore. Nobody loves me & my life is nothing more than 1 giant tragedy. I might as well end my suffering" said Terry.

Terry walked through town trying to think of how to end his life. When he saw the bridge & how high it was he decided to jump from it.

"It'll be quick & painless if I jump off the bridge. Soon my suffering will be over" said Terry as he walked towards the bridge. Meanwhile Angel, Elias & Kelly were at the Lookout playing with Ryder & the pups. It was another great day for them.

"Nothing like spending time with friends on a beautiful day" said Angel.

"You said it. It's remarkable how good the weather is all the time here. I'm happy with the weather being nice so often" said Elias.

"Me too. There are so many things I can think of that we can do. The possibilities are endless" said Kelly.

"Let's go to the park. It's a perfect day for it" said Ryder.

Everyone proceeded to walk to the park. As they walked across the bridge they saw Terry standing on top of the bridge. It looked like he was about to jump.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Angel.

"I'm about to end my suffering. I'm sick of the tragedy that is my life" said Terry.

"Don't jump. It's not worth it" said Chase.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were abandoned & lived on the streets with nobody to care for & love you" said Terry.

"Think about what you'd be missing out on if you killed yourself. You'd only stop yourself from making things better" said Marshall.

"My life isn't going to get better. It's only going to get worse" said Terry.

"You can make your life better if you try. We can help you if you want" said Rocky.

"How could you possibly help?" asked Terry.

"We help people in town all the time. It's what we do. Anything we can do to help we do" said Rubble.

"I don't know how you can help me. There's nothing that can be done" said Terry.

"Yes, there is. Don't throw your life away like garbage. Think about those you love" said Skye.

"I don't have anyone like that. I'm a loner. That's how it's always been" said Terry.

"You don't have to be alone. We could be your friends. Just let us get close to you" said Zuma.

"I have high doubts about this. I don't even know who you are" said Terry.

"Please don't jump. I've attempted suicide in the past because I was overwhelmed with depression & survivor's guilt from a traumatic experience. I was able to make my life better. If I can do it so can you" said Elias.

"I don't know how. I've tried everything & nothing has worked" said Terry.

"You don't have to feel so miserable. We're willing to help you with whatever it is that's troubling you. If you let us help you I promise that we can help you feel better" said Kelly.

"I'm not sure if that'll work. I've run out of ideas & ways to get a better life" said Terry.

"None of us want to see you get hurt. Please come down & talk to us. You'll feel a lot better that way" said Ryder.

"I don't know if I should. I just don't know if & how my life can possibly get better" said Terry.

Everyone continued talking to Terry & tried to convince him to come down. At 1ST it seemed that Terry didn't want to budge. As time went by everyone asked Terry what his life had been like & reassured him that they could help him if he let them. As everyone continued to talk with Terry they did everything they could to sympathise with him & make him feel better. Slowly Terry began to feel like there were people who cared about him for the 1ST time in his life. As he began to feel this way he started reconsidering his suicide attempt.

" _Perhaps these guys can help me after all. They're trying to be nice & they seem to care a lot about my wellbeing. I've never had that before. I think I can say that they're the 1_ _ST_ _group of friends I've ever had. I should get down from here. It's not safe"_ thought Terry.

As Terry was trying to get down he suddenly lost his balance & fell towards the ground.

"HELP ME" cried Terry as he fell.

"We'll save you" said Elias as he & the others stood under where Terry was falling. Kelly caught Terry in his arms & held him close.

"Thanks for saving me. I don't know what I'd do without you guys" said Terry.

"You're welcome. We promise that your life is about to get better. Everything will be OK" said Kelly as she hugged Terry. Terry cried tears of joy. He felt happy that he finally found others who cared about & loved him. Everyone went to the park & played together. Terry enjoyed himself & was happy that he had a loving group of friends. As everyone was about to head home Terry inquired about where he'd live.

"Is it possible that I can live with 1 of you?" asked Terry.

"You can live with me. I always wanted a pup of my own" said Kelly.

"Thanks. I'd say today is the 1ST step towards living a better life" said Terry.

"We're glad you didn't end your life. You'll be OK now that you have us" said Ryder.

"I'm forever grateful that you showed me so much compassion & love. Thank you all" said Terry.

Everyone soon began heading home. As Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry walked home they talked about how exciting it would be for Kelly & Terry to live together.

"I bet Harry & Susie will be happy to have you as a pet Terry" said Angel.

"Me too. I know for a fact that they'll love you as much as we do" said Elias.

"You're really cute. I'm surprised that before meeting us nobody ever noticed that" said Kelly.

"Now that I have you guys to keep me company I actually feel like life is worth living" said Terry.

As Kelly & Terry arrived home Harry & Susie asked about Terry.

"Hi Kelly. Who's that?" asked Harry.

"This is Terry. Me & the others saved him from committing suicide. Can we keep him as a pet?" asked Kelly.

"That's OK with me. It'll be nice having a pup around" said Susie.

"Thanks for letting me stay. You're the best owners ever" said Terry.

Terry was fed & washed before Kelly made a space for him to sleep in her room. As they got ready for bed Kelly petted & hugged Terry & kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Terry" said Kelly.

"Goodnight Kelly" said Terry.

As Terry went to bed he thought about how happy he was to have a better life.

" _Life isn't so bad after all. Now that I live here I have a much better life. Kelly & her parents are the best owners I could ask for. I can't picture myself living with anyone other than them"_ thought Terry as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
